El Servant Mas Poderoso
by juanan231283
Summary: goku mientras escapaba de namek despues de su pelea con freezer, fue convocado por tohsaka rin por error, pero el tiempo dira que fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a la joven maga cuando empiece la guerra por el grial
1. PROLOGO

**escribi esto, pues la historia en si me parecio muy interesante, aunque la recuerdo vagamente, por eso si estas leyendo y eres fan no te enfades, por el momento no tengo intenciones de hacer mas capitulos pero si gusta me vere el anime y la continuare mensualmente**

* * *

 **PROLOGO : llamado para una guerra oculta**

* * *

en la ciudad fuyuki, en una mansion, una chica se dispone para hacer un ritual de invocacion, su nombre es thsaka rin, su cabello color negro esta atado con coletas a sus lados, viste un jersey rojo con una cruz blanca en su pecho, usa una mini falda color negro con medias asta los muslos del mismo color

" te lo ordeno, aquel que ha de venir a mi lado, cuya espada controle mi destino, obedecieldo las reglas del santo grial, si accedes a esta voluntad y razon, responde. Realizo mi juramento. Soy la personificacion del bien en el mundo eterno. Soy la destructora del mal en el mundo eterno. Poseedor de la santa trinidad, ven a mi atraves de este circulo de invocacion," recito el conjuro dejando caer una gota de su sangre en el

Pero algo no marcho bien, pues en ese instante un ruido se escucho en otra habitacion y rin salio corriendo rapidamente para ver que fue y al llegar su sorpresa fue grande, al encontrar a un chico todo lleno de heridas y cubierto de sangre sin la parte superior de su ropa y la restante en muy mal estado

" ¿ el es mi servant ? " dijo rin al ver el estado de el joven

¿ que estaba haciendo esta persona antes de ser invocada para terminar en ese estado ? Rin no lo sabia, pero estaba claro que este era su servant y si no le trataba las heridas su lucha por el grial terminaria antes de comenzar

Rin rapidamente arrastro al joven al salon, donde lo acosto en el sofa, despues de eso fue a por su bolsa de joyas y uso una de ellas para curar las graves heridas del joven

Una vez curado, el rostro del joven parecia estar en paz, rin al ver eso suspiro de alivio y cansada por los acontecimientos se fue a su cuarto para tener un largo y merecido descanso

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, rin desperto y despues de vestirse bajo al salon para ver como se encontraba el joven, pero para su sorpresa el chico ya no se encontraba en el lugar

Ella se puso nerviosa, no sabia a donde podria haber ido con las ropas todas destrozadas y sin conocer el lugar.

Rin estaba al punto de salir para buscarlo, cuando escucho sonidos que provenian de la cocina, lo primero que penso fue que podria tratarse de un ladron y despues de cojer su bolsa de joyas se acerco lentamente a la cocina para dar el primer golpe

Cuando se asomo lentamente por la puerta, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de ningun ladron, sino de su servant que estaba arrasando con todo el alma con el contenido del refrigerador

Esta solto un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se habia marchado, pero rapidamente una vena le salio en la frente, por el enfado de haberse preocupado por el y este estaba comiendo sin reservas tranquilamente, lo cual merecia un castigo

" ! Oye tu !, ¿ te parece bien arrasar la comida de los demas ? " grito rin furiosa al chico

" !mugufufu ! " respondio este con la boca llena y los carrillos hinchados como un hamster

" ! No hables con la boca llena ! Acaso no tienes modales ! " grito rin aun mas furiosa

El joven al ver a la chica furiosa trago su comida tan rapido como pudo y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente

" lo siento, pero estaba de verdad hambriento " se disculpo el joven

" haaa...esta bien, ¿ tu cuerpo esta mejor ? " pregunto rin

" ohhh, asi que tu me curaste, gracias, me encuentro perfecto " respondio el joven mientras movia todo su cuerpo

Rin al ver como se movia el joven , se alegro y en su rostro se pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa

" bueno, ahora que estas bien quiero preguntarte un par de cosas " dijo rin al joven

" claro, pregunta lo que quieras " repondio este sentandose en una silla de la cocina

" primero de todo, ¿ cual es tu nombre ? " pregunto rin ahora tambien sentada

" yo soy son goku, pero dolo dime goku " respondio goku sonriendo

" ¿ son goku ? Ummm... " dijo rin intento recordar que tipo de heroe era y de donde provenia

Goku la miraba confuso, no entendia que tanto pensaba la chica ¿ acaso su nombre era raro o algo ?

Rin seguia pensando de donde podia provenir este chico, pero por muchas vueltas que daba no conseguia sacar nada en claro y despues de un rato pensando, dejo este tema aparcado por el momento

" te hare otra pregunta ¿ por que cuando te convoque estabas tan herido ? " pregunto rin nuevamente

" las heridas fueron acausa de mi batalla con freezer " respondio goku

" ¿ freezer ? ¿ quien diablos es ese ? " pregunto rin confusa por desconocer ese nombre

" el era un ser despiadado que exterminaba razas solo para luego poder vender los planetas " le explico goku

Rin al escuchar eso penso que goku estaba mal de la cabeza o algo por el estilo ¿ exterminio de planetas ? Menuda estupidez

" oye goku ¿ realmente quieres que crea que hay tipos que exterminan razas y venden planetas ?" le dijo rin que no creia nada de lo dicho

" pero es cierto " le dijo goku

"ahora me diras que eres extraterrestre o algo asi " dijo rin burlonamente

" yo fui criado en la tierra, pero mi raza era de otro planeta " le contesto goku sinceramente

Mientras le escuchaba, rin penso que al fallar la invocacion la mente de goku quedo tocada y por eso decia todas esas estupideces

" si es asi ¿ por que fuiste criado en la tierra y no en tu planeta ? " le dijo rin aun sin creer nada

" eso es porque freezer destruyo mi planeta por miedo a que un dia naciera el guerrero que le derrotaria " le conto goku

" y ese guerrero ¿ eres tu ? " le dijo rin

" eso parece, pues yo le derrote al final, pero durante la pelea dejo el planeta al borde de la destruccion y yo consegi escapar en una nave por los pelos, pero quede incosciente por las heridas " le explico goku

Rin al escuchar eso penso por un momento que todo tenia sentido, pero rapidamente descarto algo tan loco como tipos que pueden destruir planetas y esas cosas tan absurdas

" entonces...¿por que no me muestras tu poder ? " le dijo rin para que asi se diera cuneta de lo absurdo de su historia

" muy bien, ¿ que quieres que haga ? " le respondio goku rapidamente confiado

Rin, no sabia de donde sacaba tal confianza pero seria lo mejor hacerle darse cuenta de que todo es producto de su imaginacion

" hummm... ¿ que tal si vuelas un poco? Con tu poder podras hacerlo ¿ verdad ? " le dijo rin con un tono medio burlon

" esta bien " y con solo esas palabras goku se elevo del suelo

La cara de rin al ver eso no tenia precio, ¿ acaso lo que decia era verdad ? Pero sus ojos no mentian y el se elevo delante de ella, ¿ acaso es un truco que preparo de antemano ? Pero al acercarse y pasar su mano por debajo de el y comprobar que tampoco tenia nada atado al cuerpo solo callo al suelo de culo por la impactante realidad

Goku al ver a rin caer de culo y que se quedo mirando al vacio con una cara de poker, se preocupo y bajo al suelo para acercarse para ver si se encontraba bien

Cuando rin sintio que le sacuadian por los hombros suavemente, salio de su estado de shock solo para ver el rostro de goku muy cerca de ella y que reflejaba preocupacion

" oye ¿ estas bien ? " pregunto goku preocupado

" s-si, ya me encuentro bien, solo me sorprendio tu habilidad " respondio rin

" ufff...menos mal, me alegro " le dijo goku con una sonrisa

Eso hizo, que el corazon de rin se volviera loco, no fue solo la sonrisa sincera de goku, tambien fue la preocupacion real que sintio por ella, ¿ que tan amable es este chico ? Se pregunto rin

" b-bueno... ¿ podrias alejarte un poco ? Estas demasiado cerca ?" respondio rin sonrojada

" ohh... Claro, perdon, jejeje" repondio goku con una sonrisa y se aparto

" primero , gracias por la preocupacion y segundo, mi nombre es tohsaka rin, recuerdalo " dijo rin mientras se ponia de pie y recupraba la compostura perdida

" encantado rin, espero que nos llevemos bien " respondio goku tendiendole la mano

" por supuesto, por algo somos maste y servant " respondio rin estrechandole la mano

" ¿ master ? ¿ servant ? " pregunto goku confuso por lo dicho por rin

" exacto, yo como tu master hice el ritual de invocacion y tu como mi servan apareciste " le explico rin

" por eso me parecia raro que no estubiera en la nave" dijo goku

" ademas, mira "dijo rin mostrandole su marca en el dorso de su mano

La marca, tenia forma de " Z " pero algo era distinto pues la marca no era roja sino dorada ( cambie la marca para que se adapte a dragon ball )

" ya veo..." decia goku mientras asentia con los brazos cruzados, pero en realidad no entendia nada

Rin se dio cuenta que goku no entendia nada de nada y solo pudo suspirar

" bueno, solo debes saber que esto es como una marca que indica que estamos en la guerra " le dijo rin

" ¿ guerra ? " pregunto un goku aun mas confuso

" eso mismo, es una guerra para obtener el santo grial, que es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo que se le pida " le explico rin

" ya veo... Ese " grial " o lo que sea es similar a las esferas de dragon de mi mundo " dijo goku

" ¿ esferas del dragon ? " dijo rian que ahora ella era la que parecia no entender

" las esferas del dragon, son un total de siete y estan repartidas por el mundo, cada una tiene un numero de estrellas del 1 al 7 y cuando las reunes todas puedes invocar al dragon sher long para que cumpla tu deseo, pero despues se dispersan nuevamnete por el mundo y se convierten en piedra durante un año " explico goku

" que conveniente, parecen mucho mejor que el grial " dijo rin

" pero hay un inconveniente, y es que el deseo no puede superar el poder del creador " le dijo goku

" y ¿ quien es el creador ? " pregunto rin interesada

" es dios "le dijo goku como si nada

" !¿ DIOS ?! " dijo rin sorprendida levantandose de un salto de la silla

" sip " respondio goku

" oye goku...no diras que conoces a dios ¿ verdad ? " pregunto rin nerviosa

" claro que le conozco, durante un tiempo entrene en su templo " contesto este

Rin estaba completamente tiesa por la revelacion de goku, ¿ queclase de heroe convoco que incluso entreno con dios ? Cada conversacion que tenian solo incrementaba la curiosidad

Rin, cansada de tantas sorpresas , dejo el tema zanjado por el momento y se dispuso a prepararse algo de desayunar, pero toda la comida se habia esfumado por causa del ambriento goku, y con un suspiro se dispuso a salir para desayunar en restaurante familiar

Cuando estaba por salir se dio cuenta de que goku aun tenia las ropas destruidas puestas, y eso no podia ser, no podia dejar que su sevant valla por ahi con esas pintas y decidio que antes de ir a desayunar debia comprarle algo de ropa a goku

Cuando le pregunto que tipo de ropa le gustaria, el solo le dijo que fuera de combate, lo cual sorprendio a rin la cual decidio comprarle un dogi naranja ( como el que tiene en la resurreccion de freezer ) ademas de ropa normal

Despues de que desayunaran lo que fue un dolor para el bolsillo de rin, se dispusieron a regresar a casa para que goku le contara sobre su vida y sus aventuras

Rin tambien debia contarle sobre la guerra que se avecinara pronto y su papel como servant

* * *

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

* * *

 **Las explicaciones y el primer enfrentamiento lo dejare para un futuro capitulo, claro dependiendo de si gusto o no, y con esto me despido ! Hasta la proxima !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nuevo capitulo patrocinado por el aburrimiento que sentia hoy xD realmente me siento agusto con este fic, ¿ sera por que no tengo la misma presion que con el de fairy tail ? Quien sabe...**

* * *

 **RENUNCIA : no soy dueño de estas franquicias**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 : PRIMER CONTACTO**

* * *

Rin y goku se encontraban en la casa de esta, sentados uno frente al otro, mientras goku le relataba la historia de su vida y rin escuchaba atentamente sin respirar

Cuando goku termino de hablar, rin dio una gran bocanada de aire despues de haber estado en tension por la increible historia de su servant

Lo primero que penso una vez recupero la compostura, fue que le habia tocado el premio gordo con goku, aun habiendo sido un error de convocacion, fue un error fortuito

" si esa historia que me contaste es cierta...no podremos perder" dijo rin con una pausa

" es todo cierto rin " le contesto goku

" bueno, dejemos eso para otro momento, ahora tengo que explicarte sobre esta guerra " le dijo rin

" esta bien, cuentame de que va todo " dijo goku asintiendo

" siete magos, con sus respectivos servants, se enfrentaran en esta guerra por el grial, y el ultimo en pie sera el que tendra derecho para pedir un deseo junto con su servant " le explico rin

" ¿ el servant tambien tiene derecho a un deseo ?" pregunto goku

" claro que si, esa es la razon por la que aceptan entrar en esta lucha " le contesto rin

" pero yo no conteste " le dijo goku

" ahora que lo dices, tu estabas inconsciente cuando apareciste al llamado" dijo rin recordando el momento que goku fue convocado

Los dos se quedaron en silencio pensando cual fue el motivo por el cual goku fue traido si no contesto al llamado, era todo un misterio, mientras continuaban cabilando sobre el tema, goku fue el primero en romper el silencio

" oye rin, ahora que lo pienso ¿ que deseo piensas pedir si ganamos ? " pregunto goku

" ¿ deseo ? Yo no tengo ningun deseo "contesto rin

" entonces ¿ por que participas en esto ? " pregunto goku nuevamente

" solo quiero saber hasta donde puedo llegar con mis habilidades peleando con magos fuertes " le dijo rin con una sonrisa

Esa respuesta le saco una sonrisa a goku, esta chica pensaba de la misma forma que el, al querer medir sus fuerzas con gente fuerte

" ya veo, empiezo a entender el motivo por el cual yo fui llamado como tu servant " le dijo goku sonriendo

Rin no entendia el porque goku dijo eso y mas con esa sonrisa, pero si el habia llegado a una conclusion siendo tan cortito de mente, ella tambien lo haria

" bueno goku, voy a avisar sobre nuestra participacion, mientras ponte tu nueva ropa de combate " dijo rin mientras se dirigia a la puerta

" ¿ vamos a salir? " pregunto goku

" pues claro, quiero que me muestres tu fuerza en combate " le contesto rin

" dalo por hecho " dijo este con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

* * *

Despues de comfirmar su participacion, rin y goku salieron de casa y empezaron a pasear por la ciudad tranquila y abiertamente

" oye goku, solo para confirmar definitivamente ¿ tu no tienes nada que ver con la historia de " viaje al oeste " verdad ? " pregunto rin

" no ¿ por que preguntas ? " nego goku

" por nada, olvidalo " dijo rin confirmando que no se trataba del rey mono con nombre similar

Despues de eso los dos continuaron andando por toda la ciudad de fuyuki, pero no parecia que ningun servant fuera a aparecer,

Cuando estaban por darse por vencidos, pasaron junto a la escuela y en ese momento rin noto que una barrera habia sido levantada en ella

" ¿ alguien se atrevio a levantar una barrera en mi territorio ? Si que tiene poco aprecio a su vida " dijo rin enfadada

" ummm...este ki raro me da malas vibraciones " dijo goku al sentir la energia de la barrera

" ¿ ki ? ¿Acaso puedes sentirlo goku ? " pregunto rin sorprendida

" claro que si, y no me gusta lo que siento " contesto goku poniendo mala cara

" cada vez eres mas interesante " le dijo rin contenta dando un golpecito en el brazo

Los dos se adentraron en la barrera buscando el origen de ella, lo cual los llevo a la zotea del colegio

" tal parece que esta barrera esta hecha para absorber las almas, si un humano normal entra en ella se disolvera y su alma sera absorbida por esta" explico rin

" que cosa tan rastrera y malvada " dijo goku con tono asqueado

" oye , eso me ofende amigo " dijo una voz por encima de ellos

Cuando goku y rin miraron al lugar donde provenia la voz, vieron un tipo sobre el tanque de agua, tenia el pelo de color azul peinado hacia atras con mechones que le caian en la frente y una coleta, sos ojos eran rojos y tenia un lunar debajo de uno de ellos, vestia ropa ajustada de color azul con hombreras metalicas y portaba una gran lanza de color carmesi

" ¿ tu eres el creador de la barrera ? " pregunto rin

" no, el hacer ese tipo de cosas sucias, es siempre cosa de magos " contesto el tipo de la lanza " nosotros solo peleamos , cuando y donde se nos diga "

" eso quiere decir que eres un servant ¿ verdad ? " pregunto rin

" eso es jovencita, al igual que tu amigo " respondio el servant de la lanza mirando a goku

" ya veo " dijo rin

" ¿ oh ? Te ves muy tranquila, apesar de saber que soy un servant enemigo " pregunto sorpendido por la tranquilidad de rin

" eso es porque eres justo lo que andabamos buscando " le contesto rin

" jajajaja... Ya veo " dijo el tipo de la lanza " pero jovencita, ya debes saber mi clase solo al verme y aun asi ¿ piensas que tu sevant que es de la clase mas debil, podra derrotarme "

" ese es el plan, lancer " contesto rin confiada a lancer

" ¿ mas debil ? " dijo goku que no entendia nada

" amigo ¿ acaso no sabes cual es tu clase ? " pregunto lancer a goku

" ni idea " contesto este

" ya veo, te dire ya que tu master no te dijo nada, los servants estan divididos en clases, estas son ; saber, lancer, rider, caster, berserker, assassin y archer, en terminos de cual es mejor o peor, la clase saber seria la mejor por temas de equilibrio y la peor seria la tuya ¿ entendiste ? " le explico lancer a goku

" menuda estupidez " respondio goku con los brazos cruzados " la fuerza de uno no se puede clasificar en clases o numeros "

" en eso te doy la razon amigo, pero las cosas son asi " contesto lancer

" lo siento goku por no decirte nada " se disculpo rin muy apenada

" no tienes porque disculparte, te mostrare que soy el mas fuerte para que nadie te mire hacia abajo " le respondio goku con una gran sonrisa

Rin al escuchar las palabras de goku, se sonrojo al saber que el lo haria por ella para que nadie la menospreciara y eso hizo que su corazon latiera desbocado cual caballo salvaje

" muy tierno y todo eso pero, ¿ no se olvidaron de mi verdad ? " dijo lancer y rapidamente se lanzo a atacar a rin

Normalmente, un ataque a esa velocidad hubiera dado en el objetivo y rin estaria muerta, pero este no era el caso, pues el ataque nunca alcanzo el objetivo, dado que fue detenido por goku con su mano en un instante

Tanto rin como lancer, estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad de movimiento de goku, que en un parpadeo se puso frente a rin y con su mano agarro la lanza

Lancer intentaba soltarse del agarre de goku, pero aun usando todo su poder no se movia ni un milimetro

Goku al ver a lancer intentar liberarse del agarre con tanta pasion, solto la lanza lo cual agarro por sorpresa a lancer haciendole caer de culo como un estupido

" gra-gracias goku " agradecio rin sorprendida

" no hay de que " le respondio goku con una sonrisa

Lancer aun en el suelo, recupero la compostura y se puso en pie enfadado por la humillacion recibida y rapidamente se lazo hacia goku

Lancer, lanzaba una rafaga de ataques veloces hacia goku el cual en el mismo lugar y sin moverse, esquivaba todos y cada uno de ellos sin dificultad, lo cual ponia cada vez mas furioso a lancer

Lancer al ver que no funcionaba, dejo de atacar y con una finta lanzo un ataque poderoso girando su lanza en espiral, pero eso fue inutil pues goku con sus dedos pulgar y indice detuvo la punta de la lanza inmovilizando nuevamente a lancer

Goku nuevamente solto su agarre y lancer dio un gran salto hacia atras para cojer distancia de goku

" eres fuerte, pero mi proximo ataque te derrotara, preparate " dijo lancer jadeando

" ! Goku cuidado, piensa usar su noble phantasms ! " grito rin avisando a goku

Goku no tenia idea de que era ese " noble phantasm" pero si rin lo decia, poria ser peligroso y de esa manera goku con su gran velocidad aparecio frente a lancer el cual ni habia empezado a recitar y con un golpe fuerte pero seco en la boca del estomago, lo dejo fuera de combate

" increible..." dijo rin al ver a su servant derrotar a otro de un solo y unico golpe

" oye rin ¿ que hacemos con el ? " pregunto goku mientras se acercaba a rin

" lo normal seria eliminarlo " contesto rin

" quieres decir ¿ matarlo ? " pregunto goku

" no, los servants no mueren, solo regresan al lugar del que provienen " le explico rin

" ya veo" asentia goku

" pero, podemos dejarle, ya que no representa ningun peligro para nosotros " dijo rin al ver a lancer en el suelo

" ¿ estas segura ? Si le derrotamos estarias un paso mas cerca de tu meta " le dijo goku

" no hay problema, ademas la meta de hoy era probar tu fuerza, no el eliminar a nadie " le contesto rin a goku

" eres demasiado amable " le dijo goku

" ¿ que ? ¿ acaso eso es malo ? " le contesto rin sonrojada

" para nada, al contrario, me gusta esa parte de ti, rin " le respondio goku con una gran sonrisa

" ! Que estupideces estas diciendo, tonto ! " grito rin con la cara mas roja que un tomate

Y con la cara muy roja rin se dispuso a marchar a casa, mientras goku la seguia, dejando a lancer incosciente en la azotea de la escuela

* * *

 **EN UN TEMPLO EN ALGUN LUGAR DE FUYUKI...**

* * *

En un viejo templo, una mujer vio todo lo ocurrido en su bola de cristal con una sonrisa malefica en su rostro

" fufufu, parece que las cosas se pusieron ya en marcha " reia la mujer mientras planeaba algo contra goku y rin

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

 **No es un capitulo muy largo que digamos, pero es la mejor manera de terminarlo, sobre lancer no lo elimine pues el tendra su momento mas adelante y con esto me despido ! Hasta la proxima !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Antes de comenzar me gustaria aclarar nuevamente, pues parece que algunos no os molestais en leer esto... Yo no soy entendido de la saga fate y ni quiero serlo, solo escribo esto por que me parece interesante el transfondo de la guerra del grial, por lo que yo hare la historia como me guste y si eso os parece mal pues lo siento, nadie os obliga a leerla.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 : ENCUENTROS**

* * *

Ya hace una semana de que goku fuera invocado por rin, desde el encuentro con lancer no paso nada mas que valiera la pena, y rin continua con su vida normal asistiendo al colegio mientras goku se queda en la casa, y os preguntareis como puede ser eso posible, pues la respuesta es que al parecer la invocacion de goku es algo nunca visto hasta el momento, el no necesita de un flujo de mana por parte de rin y tampoco puede hacerse invisible lo cual es algo negativo para la proteccion de rin, pero eso no le molesto a ella y habia una razon para eso...

FLASHBACK DIA DESPUES DE LA PELEA CON LANCER...

En un bosque a las afueras de fuyuki podemos ver a rin y a goku, todo esto porque rin al no estar satisfecha despues del enfrentamiento con lancer, le pidio a goku que le mostrara sus habilidades, y por esa razon se encuentran en el bosque en estos momentos

" bien goku, es momento que me muestres de que estas hecho " dijo rin con sus manos en las caderas

" por mi esta bien, pero rin...¿ que es lo que quieres ver exactamente ? "pregunto goku con los brazos cruzados y ladeando la cabeza por confusion

" todo, tu fuerza, velocidad, habilidades etc..." le dijo rin señalandole con el dedo con una sonrisa

" ya veo, si es solo eso, sera facil, solo observa " le dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras se paraba a unos metros mas adelante de rin

Y repentinamente el ambiente cambio cuando goku tomo su pose caracteristica de la escuela de la tortuga, rin se puso tensa al ver el cambio que dio el ambiente al ponerse serio goku y no pudo mas que mirar muy seria y tragar saliva mientras una gota de sudor recorria su mejilla y se desprendia para caer y en ese justo momento que la gota toco suelo empezo el espectaculo

Goku a una velocidad endiablada, lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire en distintas direcciones creando un torrente de aire por la velocidad en que eran lanzados, rin con los ojos muy abiertos veia el espectaculo que su servant estaba dandole a peticion suya

Rin apenas podia ver los golpes y las patadas de goku, lo unico que llegaba a visualizar era un borron por cada golpe dado al aire, despues de unos minutos goku termino con su demostracion de su estilo de lucha con una reverencia final, rin que estaba aun perdida en sus pensamientos solo salio de su trance cuando goku le sacudio suavemente del hombro

" rin oye rin, la exibicion termino, ¿ me escuchas ? " le decia goku sacudiendola del hombro

" ¿eh, que, donde ? " dijo rin con rostro sorprendido " m- muy impresionate goku...bien hecho " respondio rin con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" y bien rin ¿ que otra cosa quieres ver ? " pregunto goku con las manos en la cadera

" mmmm...¿ que tal tu poder maximo ? " dijo rin pero sono como una pregunta mientras tenia un dedo en sus labios

" por mi vale, pero...¿ estas segura de eso ? Yo no me hago responsable si ocurre algo " le dijo goku con rostro ahora serio

" que estupideces estas diciendo, ve y muestrame ya tu poder, vamos andando " le dijo rin molesta con una mano el la cadera mientras con la otra le señalava con el dedo que fuera adelante

" haaa, vale vale...¿ por que todas las mujeres que encuentro son tan mandonas ? " se decia goku a si mismo con un suspiro mientras andaba para posicionarse

" aqui voy " dijo goku a rin mientras asentia con la cabeza " ! **KAIO-KEN X 20 ! "**

con un aura roja que rodeaba su cuerpo completamente goku comenzo a expulsar poder, el suelo donde estaba comenzo a agrietarse y conforme el poder aumentaba se undia mas y mas creando un ancho y profundo crater,rin veia esto con miedo y penso ¿ como puede una persona liverar tanto poder ? Pero para sorpresa de ella la cosa no terminaba aun, pues empezaron los temblores que cada vez eran mas fuertes llegando al punto de hacer temblar violentamente todo fuyuki

Rin no pudo mantenerse en pie y callo de culo al suelo por los temblores provocados por la increible liveracion de poder de su servant, el cual no se detenia y seguia liverando poder Y claro esta que esto no paso desapercibido de los otros masters y sus servants

Despues de unos minutos que para rin parecieron horas, goku se detuvo despues de llegar a su limite actual en estado base con un kaio ken aumentado 20 veces ( este goku en ese estado su poder es de 3.000.000 )

" ufff... Y esto es todo por el momento ¿ que te parecio ? "dijo goku con una sonrisa de felicidad despues de liberar tanto poder en mucho tiempo mientras se acercaba a rin

" tu...¿ realmente te puedes considerar humano ? " dijo rin con rostro que reflejaba miedo despues de lo visto

" eso me ofende sabes, ademas ¿ no te dije que era un saiyajin ? " respondio goku ofendido por lo dicho por rin

" es cierto, algo de eso me dijiste " le dijo rin aun sentada en el suelo " tambien dijiste algo de un super noseque si mal no recuerdo " dijo nuevamente recordando lo que goku le conto

" es super saiyajin, y lo siento pero es algo que aun no controlo, por lo que no puedo mostrartelo " le dijo goku un poco abatido por no poder controlar su mayor habilidad

" no te mortifiques, ademas con lo que me mostraste es mas que suficiente para arrasar a todos los sevants " le respondio rin ahora de pie dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro con una gran sonrisa

" ya veo, gracias rin " dijo goku ahora mostrandole su famosa sonrisa

Rin al verla se puso muy colorada, y su corazon latia muy fuerte como la vez anterior en la escuela

" huph ! N-no necesitas agradecermelo, es lo normal que le de animos a mi servant como master " contesto rin en su modo tsundere activado

" y bien, ahora solo falta que me muestres tu poder destructivo" dijo rin cambiando de tema

" esta bien, ummmm...creo que esa montaña servira " dijo goku con su mano en la barbilla

" ¿ montaña ? " penso rin con una ceja arqueada que no entendia de que hablaba

Goku puso sus manos en su cadera y se dispuso a disparar su ataque mas famoso

" ka-me-ha-me-haaaa " grito goku extendiendo sus manos hacia la montaña y disparo su ataque contra ella

La cara de rin en ese momento no tenia precio, pero la que puso despues de que el ataque hiciera explotar la montaña fue una de WTF

Donde antes habia una montaña ahora solo quedaba un crater humeante, el kamehameha disparado fue el mas debil que goku podia disparar y aun asi borro la montaña magnificamente

" eso es todo rin, lo hice lo mas flojo posible y aun asi parece que me pase jajajaja" reia goku frotandose la nuca con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por lo ocurrido

" ! Estas loco o que ! No digas " jajajaja me pase " pedazo de animal, acabas de destruir una montaña " le gritaba rin furiosa por no saber contenerse

" ¿ ehhh ? Si fuiste tu la que me pediste que te mostrara " le decia goku confuso al no entender por que le decia eso despues de que ella se lo pidiera

Pero mientras estos discutian, unas sirenas se escuchaban acercandose lo cual alerto a rin que se puso nerviosa, por no poder explicar lo sucedido a las autoridades

" ! Goku rapido huyamos de aqui ! " le ordeno rin con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante para que este la cargara

" ok " respondio goku y rapidamente cargo a rin como a una princesa y salieron volando del lugar

Ahora en el aire y fuera de peligro rin suspiro aliviada por no ser capturada y interrogada pues no sabria como explicar como una montaña pudo explotar y desaparecer sin dejar rastro

" goku, con tus habilidades,y mi ingenio seremos invencibles " decia rin mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de goku

" yo pienso lo mismo, yo no soy muy listo pero soy fuerte y tu a la inversa con lo cual formamos un equipo invencible " le respondio goku con una gran sonrisa " si estas en problemas solo eleva ese ki raro tuyo y yo ire a tu lado "

! No lo llames ki raro ! Es magia idiota " le grito rin con una vena hinchada " que se preparen todos, pues no habra clemencia " dijo rin con otra sonrisa y de esa manera los dos regresaron a casa surcando los cielos de fuyuki

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

" esperemos que no ocurra nada " penso goku mientras estaba en pose de loto, haciendo entrenamiento mental para poder dominar el super saiyajin

CON RIN...

Rin se dirigia a casa despues de termirar las clases, era bastante tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando

" espero que ese tragon no se halla comido todo " pensaba rin recordando a su servant y su increible apetito sacandole una sonrisa

Pero esa sonrisa desaparecio de su rostro y cambio a una seria cuando delte de ella vio una niña de cabellos blancos con ojos rojos, que portaba un sombrero del mismo color que su abrigo azul oscuro y que emanaba un poderoso mana de ella

" onee chan, eres rin tohsaka verdad " pregunto la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro

Rin al ver esa sonrisa, por alguna razon sintio un escalofrio, por lo fria y sin sentimiento que se sentia

" esa soy yo ¿ pero tu quien eres ? " respondio rin con una sonrisa forzada

" oh, donde estan mis modales, mi nombre es illyasviel von einzbern " se presento la niña con una bonita reverencia mientras se cogia el dobladillo de su largo abrigo

" ¿ einzbern ? " penso rin que se le hacia conocido ese nombre, pero no podia recordar

" y bien, illyasviel , ¿ que se te ofrece ? " dijo rin intentando hacer tiempo mientras elevaba su mana

" ya sabes la razon por la que estoy frente a ti onee chan, disimular no sirve de nada " respondio illya con su sonrisa aun en su rostro

" ya veo... ¿ entonces atacaras asi sin mas ? " respondio rin con su sonrisa forzada tratando de ganar todo el tiempo posible

" no se por que intentas ganar tiempo, pero eso no te servira de nada " dijo illya que se dio cuenta de lo que rin intentaba y a su lado se materialo un tipo enorme

" berserk..." dijo rin ahora con rostro serio al ver al servant de illya el cual media mas de dos metros con un cuerpo muy musculoso de piel oscura con ojos rojos, y cargaba una gran espada

" es tu fin, onee chan, ! Ataca berserk ! " y con esa orden el gigante se lanzo para partir en dos a rin

Rin penso que no logro ganar suficiente tiempo, pero en el instante que la gran espada estaba por partirla en dos, junto con una rafaga de viento, goku aparecio y se interpuso entre rin y la espada deteniendo esta con su mano

" ufff...parece que lo hice a tiempo " supiro de tranquilidad goku al ver que lo hizo a tiempo

Rin al ver que su sevant la salvo a tiempo, se puso las manos en el pecho y suspiro tranquila

" ! Tardaste mucho idiota, pense que me partiria en dos ! " le grito rin furiosa ahora que estaba mas tranquila por la llegada de su servant

" jejeje lo siento,me pillo en mitad de la comida " le respondio goku con una sonrisa mientras reia

" tu siempre estas comiendo " dijo rin con un suspiro por la glotoneria de goku

" ¿ no estais demasiado relajados ? " dijo illya y entonces berserk empezo a hacer mas fuerza

Goku se sorprendio por la fuerza de ese tipo enorme pero con su mano libre y cerrando el puño golpeo el centro de la gran espada partiendola en dos

Berserk sorpendido se quedo mirando la media espada en su mano, lo cual goku aprovecho para cargar a rin y dejarla en un lugar alejado y seguro

" no pierdas," le dijo rin a goku con ojos que no aceptarian una derrota por nada del mundo

Goku se quedo un instante mirando a rin a los ojos y cuando vio lo que le transmitian este con un pulgar arriba le confirmo que no perderia y regreso al lugar donde se encontraba berserk

" vaya, para ser un simple archer, es mas poderoso de lo que pense " dijo illya despues de ver como goku partio la espada de su servant "pero eso no te valdra de nada contra mi berserk "

Berserk con un rugido como el de una bestia, lanzo la espada rota y se lanzo contra goku para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

Goku al ver la intencion de berserk, sonrio de forma salvaje y tambien se lanzo de frente contra el, berserk al ver eso cerro fuerte su enorme puño y lanzo un golpe hacia goku, el cual hizo lo mismo con el consecuente choque de sus poderos puños, que crearon un poderoso sonido seguido de una gran onda expansiva

Los dos con sus puños chocados, no dejaban de empujar sin que ninguno de los dos cediera ni un milimetro, el suelo bajo ellos se undio de la fuerte presion causada

Goku al ver que esto no tenia solucion, retiro su puño y rapidamente con su otro brazo le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro el cual mando al gigante volando contra la pared de hormigon, creando un gran agujero con el incrustrado en el

" impresionante, ¿realmente eres de clase archer ? Para poder hacerle eso a mi berserk, pero no te lo creas mucho " alabo illya a goku pero su sonrisa no se desvanecia de su rostro

Y junto a esas palabras y con un rugido furioso, berserk se desencajo de la pared, y con un poderoso impulso se lanzo contra goku el cual puso sus brazos en cruz y recibio el poderoso golpe de berserk el cual mando al saiyan a volar en linea recta, y atraveso una pared de un edificio cercano

" ! Goku ! " grito rin alarmada con rostro asustado al ver como su servant salio despedido y atraveso un edificio

Berserk rugia en señal de victoria pensando que goku habia muerto con eso, pero cual fue su sorpresa y la de las dos chicas cuando goku aparecio frente a el con su super velocidad y con su mirada le lanzo un poderoso impacto de ki ( si chicos goku de esa saga podia hacerlo, recuerden cuando creo la tumba para vegeta con ki lanzado de sus ojos )

El ataque impacto en el rostro del gigante el cual salio despedido en linea recta, pero goku aparecio frente a el y con una poderosa patada lo lanzo hacia el cielo, para luego reaparecer nuevamente arriba y con sus manos en forma de maza lanzar un poderoso ataque que lo lanzo como un proyectil hacia el suelo, creando un crater con el gran impacto

Rin daba satitos en señal de victoria pues pensaba que despeus de eso el gigante no se podria poner en pie nuevamente, pero se equivoco pues berserk se puso en pie nuevamente

" acaso es inmortal o que " dijo rin sorpendia por lo resistente que era

Goku en el cielo, miraba con sorpresa el aguante de berserk y eso le saco una gran sonrisa tipica de los saiyajin en este tipo de momentos, y descendio para hacerle frente nuevamente

Nada mas tocar el suelo, goku salio disparado contra el gigante y los dos se enfrascaron en una cruenta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo a puñetazos, ninguno de los dos esquivaba y recibian los golpes del otro sin moverse una pulgada del sitio

Illya al ver la cruenta y sangrienta batalla se asusto al ver que berserk podria perder ante tal extrano servant que nadie diria que era de la clase archer al verle pelear de ese modo, y decidio detener a berserk

" ! Berserk detente ! " grito illya al servant el cual al escucharla dio un salto hacia atras y paro

Goku al ver eso puso mala cara y pregunto a la niña

" ¿ por que le detienes ? Ahora que estaba la cosa interesante " le recrimino goku a la niña por detener la pelea

" tu estas mal de la cabeza por disfrutar de esa pelea " le dijo illya con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Rin que habia bajado al ver que la pelea se habia detenido, mientras curaba las heridas de goku le dijo a illya

" illya, entonces esto es una tregua momentanea " dijo rin con rostro serio a la niña

" digamos que si,dejemos esta pelea para cuando solo quedemos nosotros " respondio la niña ahora montada en el hombro de berserk " hasta ese dia...no perdais " y con eso los dos se marcharon

Goku y rin se quedaron mirando hasta que la niña montada en el gigante desaparecieron de la vista

" cuando la cosa estaba poniendose interesante..." dijo goku con la cabeza baja deprimido

"estas chiflado " dijo rin con ojos entrecerrados a goku " sera mejor que regresemos a casa, hoy fue un dia muy tenso " dijo rin y goku asintio con la cabeza y se dispusieron a marchar a casa

Pero de camino a casa, sin previo aviso alguien les ataco de la nada, pero goku reacciono rapido y aparto a rin, esquivando el ataque furtivo rapidamente

" ! Oye a que vino eso ! Por que nos atacas " grito rin molesta al atacante

El atacante era una chica joven de cabello rubio, que portaba una armadura junto a un vestido azul y en sus manos se podia ver el aire deformado como si portara algun tipo de arma

" oye rin, esa mujer tiene su ki inestable por algun motivo " explico goku a rin

" ! Oye detente ! " grito un joven que aparecio de repente

Rin al verlo se sorprendio, al parecer era conocido suyo

" ¿ emiya ? " pregunto rin con tono de sorpresa

El joven al verla tambien se pudo ver en su rostro la sorpresa

" ¿ tohsaka ? " respondio el joven con el mismo tono de sorpresa

* * *

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aqui el episodio, el proximo sera de mucho hablar y poco pelear creo xD**

 **Y nada mas que decir amigos ! Hasta la proxima !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Como cada mes, aqui esta el capitulo, tengo vista la primera parte de UBW y por el momento quitando a berserker y gilgamesh, los demas son papas fritas para goku, veremos si la cosa cambia cuando vea la segunda mitad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 : ALIADOS**

* * *

En estos momentos podemos encontrar a goku y rin en la casa de emiya shiro, rin le explica a shiro sobre los servants, masters y la guerra del grial, shiro escucha todo muy atentamente con rostro serio, pero saber no le quita los ojos de encima a goku

" por alguna razon, esta chica, no deja de mirarme " pensaba goku que se sentia incomo por como saber le miraba sin pestañear

" ummm...este tipo es extraño, no parece un servant y por alguna razon que no comprendo no veo ningun signo de maldad o ambicion en el " pensaba saber mientras analizaba a goku

" ! Oh ! Parece que se canso de mirarme y ahora tiene un rostro complicado mientras piensa... Que chica mas extraña " pensaba goku por el comportamiento de saber

Saber estaba con los brazos cruzados perdida en sus pensamientos, pero despues de cabilar mucho, tomo una decision al parecer, y con sus dos manos dio un golpe en la mesa, lo cual sorprendio a todos

" ! Ya tome una decision ! " dijo saber en voz alta

"¿ que te ocurre saber ? Estas muy extraña " dijo shiro con rostro complicado

" ! Tu, son goku tengamos un duelo ! " dijo saber que se puso de pie de golpe mientras señalaba a goku

Los presentes se quedaron en blanco por unos instantes por lo dicho por saber, pero rapidamente volvieron en si

" ! EHHHH ! " dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo por lo que saber dijo

" saber pero que estas diciendo... Perdonadla, esta chica dice cosas muy extrañas aveces " se disculpaba shiro por lo dicho por saber

" ! Yo no digo cosas extrañas shiro ! Solo quiero ver si es lo suficientemente fuerte para forjar una alianza " decia saber molesta por lo dicho por shiro

" ummm... Tu que dices rin, ¿ puedo o no ? " pregunto goku a su master

" ¿ por que no ? De esta manera sera mas facil para que confiemos los unos en los otros en el futuro " aprobo rin lo cual alegro a goku

" haaaa...haced lo que querais " con un suspiro de derrota, shiro acepto la propuesta

Ahora los cuantro se encuentran en el dojo de la casa, saber cambio a su ropa de batalla y se preparo para el encuentro amistoso, por otro lado goku estaba haciendo sus tipicos estiramientos con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que dejo confusos a shiro y saber

" oye tohsaka...¿ no parece tu servant demasiado feliz ? " pregunto shiro a rin mientras que saber escuchaba

" bueno...el es...un tanto especial cuando se trata de peleas...jejejeje..." explico rin mientras reia de forma nerviosa

Tanto a shiro como a saber les salio una gota de sudor en la sien por lo dicho por rin, ¿ que tanto le gustaba pelear a este tipo ? Pensaron los dos

" ! Bien ya estoy listo ! " dijo goku con la tension alta despues de terminar con su calentamiento

" pues entonces...! Comecemos ! " dijo saber y con su arma invisible se lanzo rapidamente al ataque

La primera estocada fue mas fueste de lo que deberia ser para un combate amistoso pues despues de que goku inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia un costado, el resultado de eso fue una poderosa onda de viento que destuyo un pedazo de la pared del dojo

" lo esquivo sin problemas, pero veremos que hace a continuacion" pensaba saber y sin perder el impulso girando sobre su eje lanzo una estocada hacia la cabeza de goku

Este sin ningun problema la vio venir y con un pequeño paso hacia atras esquivo el ataque sin ningun problema

Eso solo hacia que la sangre de guerrera de saber se encendiera mas y comenzo a atacar sin contenerse a goku, el cual sintio en espiritu de lucha de saber y en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa

Shiro y rin veian esto desde un rincon del dojo y no decian nada dado que estaban sin palabras por la pelea frente a sus ojos, saber lanzaba ataques a una velocidad que a sus ojos apenas se veia como un borron, pero el que goku esquivara todos y cada uno de los ataques era aun mas increible para ellos

" esto ya nisiquiera se puede considerar una pelea amistosa " decia shiro con un rostro descompuesto por lo visto

" tal parece que tu servant es muy parecida al mio cuando se trata de pelear " respondia rin con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

La pelea de los dos continuaba sin cambios, saber atacaba mientras goku esquivaba, pero saber estaba nerviosa ya que pensaba que al no recibir ningun ataque de goku, ella pensaba que la estaba subestimando por ser mujer

" ! Por que no atacas ! ! Acaso me menosprecias por ser mujer ! " le gritaba saber enojada pero sin dejar de atacar

" para nada, solo estoy analizando tu estilo de lucha, pero al parecer esto es todo lo que tienes " respondia goku con voz tranquila mientras esquivaba

Repentinamente saber se detuvo y dio varios pasos hacia atras, goku se quedo extrañado por lo repentino pero al ver que algo planeaba no bajo la guardia

" si crees que eso es todo estas muy equivocado " dijo saber a goku

" pues demuestrame lo contrario " respondio goku

" si es por un instante, no creo que pase nada " penso saber mientras miraba donde se suponia debia estar una espada

Repentinamente el lugar donde se supone que debria estar la espada que saber empuñaba, comenzo a brillar, goku sintio como el poder magico era acumulado y se puso mas alerta

Y por unos instantes, una espada aparecio en las manos de saber, la espada era hermosa con un tono dorado, shiro y rin no la vieron ya que fue unos instantes pero goku si pudo verla La luz dorada se acumulo en la espada y esta fue dispara como un cañon dorado

Goku que sintio que el poder acumulado no era grande, con sus dos manos extendidas hacia adelante detuvo el ataque

" ! I-imposible ! !¿ detuvo el ataque con sus manos ?! " saber grito sorprendida por lo visto

Era cierto que no era a toda potencia, pero solo un loco o alguien muy confiado en sus habilidades intentaria detener el ataque de su espada

Goku aun con el ataque en sus manos, con fuerza aplasto el dorado ataque con ellas, dejando con caras de WTF a todos los presentes

Pero la cosa no termino con eso pues sin darle un respiro a la sorprendida saber, goku desaparecio frente a ella, saber intentaba buscarlo con la vista, pero eso es inutil si no tienes el nivel adecuado

Goku reaparecio frente a ella, para sorpresa de saber la cual estaba mirando hacia otro lugar y con un golpe con un poco de poder, goku la golpeo en el estomago, lanzando a saber disparada conta la pared del dojo dejandola incrustada en ella

" ufff... Creo que con esto terminamos ¿ no ? " dijo goku mirando a rin y shiro que tenian las mandibulas por el suelo

UNA HORA DESPUES ...

Saber que estaba recostada en el suelo despertaba,cuando abrio los ojos miro hacia el techo y se levanto lentamente para ver que los 3 la estaban mirando

" ugggh...parece...que...perdi " decia saber con su mano en el estomago que aun le dolia por el golpe

" luchaste bien, eres muy fuerte " respondio goku con una sonrisa

" gracias...tu tambien eres muy fuerte ¿ quien diablos eres goku ? " dijo saber con una sonrisa ironica

" bueno...digamos que no soy humano " respondio goku

" ¿ no eres humano ? Entonces que eres " pregunto saber confusa por lo dicho por goku

" ummm... Es una historia muy larga, pero para resumirlo, soy un saiyajin, un guerrero de un planeta ya extinto " respondio goku a la pregunta

" ¿ saiyajin ? ¿ planeta extinto ? " decia saber muy confusa por la vaga explicacion

" los saiyajin eran una raza guerrera que se dedicaba a conquistar planetas en nombre de un poderoso ser llamado freezer, cuando este escucho sobre la leyenda de que un saiyajin muy poderoso naceria, decidio eliminarlos junto con su planeta, pero yo fui mandado a la tierra antes de que eso sucediera " explicaba goku mientras saber y shiro escuchaban atentamente con rostros complicados

" entonces por eso dijiste lo de una raza ya extinta...lo siento por recordarte eso " se diculpo saber inclinando la cabeza

" jajajaja, no te preocupes por eso, yo nisiquiera sabia de ellos hasta que mi hermano me conto sobre eso " la tranquilizaba goku mientras reia

" entonces ¿ hubo mas supervivientes ? " pregunto shiro

" en totar creo que eramos cinco, pero dos de ellos fueron eliminados, y ahora solo quedamos tres " respondio goku

Saber que miraba a goku pensaba que era increible que pudiera reir de esa manera despues de lo que le paso a su especie

" entonces goku, ¿ tu deseo es que tu raza regrese a la vida ? " pregunto saber

" para nada, ¿ por que querria hacer eso ? " dijo goku lo que sorprendio a todos

" ¿ enserio no te importan ? " pregunto shiro sorprendido por lo poco que a goku le importaba

" ellos recibieron lo que merecian, no importa si trabajaban para otro, al final erradicaron muchas especies y eso no tiene excusa " respondio goku seriamente

Rin sonreia por la actitud de goku, pero shiro y saber asentian despues de analizar lo dicho por el saiyajin

" ya veo, eso tiene sentido " dijo shiro asintiendo

" pero ¿ que pasa con el que destruyo a tu raza ? Podria buscarte para eliminarte si descubre que aun vives " pregunto saber preocupada por goku

" no creo que ocurra, ya que lo elimine con mis propias manos no hace mucho " respondio goku con un rostro serio al recordar a freezer

" ! Ehhhh ! " exclamo shiro sorprendido

" ¿ cuando ocurrio eso goku ? " pregunto saber que estaba realmente interesada

" eso fue justo antes de que rin me convocara " le explico goku mirando a rin

Rin al ser mentada, se señalo a si misma con rostro confuso y inclino la cabeza de forma linda

" ohhh... Por eso estabas tan malherido " dijo rin con tono despreocupado

Saber y shiro cayeron al suelo de forma anime por lo despreocuda que era rin y goku al ver eso comenzo a reir de forma despreocupada

Despues de cenar, saber que se intereso por la vida de goku, le hacia preguntas sobre la forma en que vivio y goku comenzo a relatarle la historia de su vida, shiro tambien se acerco para escuchar las aventuras de goku, y poco a poco comenzo a admirarle y a pensar que este hombre era un heroe

Rin al principio no estaba muy interesada, pero lentamente comenzo a sumergirse en las aventuras de su servant y por alguna razon se moslesto cuando chichi aparecio en la historia

Como ya era tarde, pospusieron el relato de las aventuras de goku para otro dia, y esa noche rin y goku decidieron quedarse a dormir en la casa de shiro

Con todos ya dormidos, podemos ver a goku en el patio de la casa mirando la noche estrellada,este al ver que alguien se acercaba se giro para ver quien era, y esa persona era saber

" que ocurre saber, ¿no puedes dormir ? " pregunto goku a saber

" no, despues de escuchar tus aventuras estaba tan emocionada que no podia conciliar el sueño " le explico saber con una sonrisa

" jejejeje, pues solo escuchaste la mitad " le dijo goku con otra sonrisa

Los dos estaban sentados mirando las estrellas, sin ningun tipo de preocupacion

" goku...¿ te parece bien que seamos aliados ? Ya que si quisieras podrias derrotarnos ahora mismo " preguntaba saber con un poco de ansiedad en su voz

" saber, tu y shiro sois buena gente, y me gustaria que los cuatro llegaramos al final de esto juntos, ya que quiero enfrentarme a ti cuando estes al 100% " respondio goku tranquilamente

" ya veo... Goku, eres una persona increiblemente amable y deseo que nuestro enfrentamiento sea cuando solo quedemos nosotros " respondio saber con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Y de esa forma los dos se quedaron un buen rato contemplando la noche estrellada

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **este capitulo casi todo fue hablar, pero con esto se forjo una alianza, y en proximos capitulos podremos ver a goku y saber luchando en equipo contra otros servants**

 **Por cierto ¿ que os parece que en este mundo goku sea un personaje que solo existe en el manga ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**pensabais que me habia olvidado de la historia ? Pues pensabais bien xD pero gracias a que varias personas me lo recordaron aqui teneis capitulo nuevo**

 **CAPITULO 4 : ASALTO AL TEMPLO FUYUKI**

* * *

Varios dias han pasado desde la pequeña alianza entre rin y shiro, durante el tiempo que rin y shiro estaban en la escuela, saber y goku se la pasaban juntos hablando, entrenando y dando vueltas por la ciudad en una especie de patrullaje propuesto por saber.

En los ultimos dos dos dias rin y shiro habian sido atacados en el recinto escolar,pero no fue gran cosa como para que goku y saber intervinieran, ya que rin sola, pudo con con esos ataques, los cuatro ahora reunidos en la casa de shiro discutian quien podria se el causante de los ataques

" estos ataques...¿ quien podria estar tras ellos ? " decia shiro con rostro molesto

" emiya, puede que otras alianzas como la nuestra se formaran " decia rin con rostro serio

" si eso es asi entonces deberiamos prepararnos para lo peor " respondia shiro con ojos preparados para lo que fuera

" shiro...¿ al fin estas dispuesto a luchar ? " preguntaba saber

" no saber, solo estoy dispuesto a defenderme que es muy distinto " le respondia shiro a saber la cual asentia

" no pongas esa cara emiya, o acaso no recuerdas ya que tenemos un as bajo nuestra manga " decia rin mientras miraba a goku a lo cual shiro y saber hicieron lo mismo

Goku al notar que todos le miraban, dejo de comer y se señalo con el dedo a el mismo con rostro de que no entendia nada, ya que no los estaba escuchando

Mientras estos discutian sobre como dar con los enemigos, goku intervino cortando la conversacion

" por lo que escuche de la conversacion, ustedes quieren saber donde esta el enemigo ¿ cierto ? " preguntaba goku

" eso mismo, pero no es facil ya que fuyuki es grande " respondia rin

" si es por eso, yo se donde se encuentra o eso creo " dijo goku como si nada dejando congelados a los presentes

Rin golpeando la mesa con fuerza se inclino hacia goku y le grito

" ! Es eso cierto ! " gritaba rin con su rostro muy cerca del de goku

" si... Desde hace unos dias puedo sentir ese ki raro como el que posee rin proveniente del templo " dijo goku

" ! Y por que no me dijiste algo como eso !...ademas ! No digas que mi magia es rara ! " zarandeaba rin molesta a goku haciendo que shiro y saber rieran por la situacion

" ! Entonces esta decidido ! " se puso en pie saber emocionada " les daremos el primer golpe " dijo mientras miraba a shiro con estrellitas en los ojos

" haaaa... ¿ tu que opinas tohsaka ? " pregunto shiro con un gran suspiro

" creo que saber tiene razon, esta noche usaremos el factor sorpresa y atacaremos " respondio rin con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo al te

Shiro suspiro nuevamente en señal de derrota ya que pensaba que rin le apoyaria y diria que deberian pensarlo antes, pero eso no fue de ese modo y rodeado de gente que deseaba luchar, emiya shiro solo pudo suspirar una ultima vez mientras tomaba un sorbo de te y miraba hacia el cielo del atardecer.

 **TEMPLO FUYUKI, EN LA NOCHE...**

Rin junto con saber, eran la fuerza de ataque terrestre, mientras por otro lado, shiro volaba junto con goku como la fuerza de aire, todo esto se debe a que cuando estaban cerca del templo, goku noto que habia un **servant** de mas, por lo que se separaron en dos grupos para hacerles frente de forma mas eficiente

 **CON SABER Y RIN...**

saber y rin subian las escaleras del templo para enfrentar al servant que custodiaba la entrada y rapidamente se encontraron con el, ( supongo que todos los que lo estais leyendo sabeis quien es, por lo que me abstengo de describirle xD )

" vaya,vaya, parece que al fin tengo invitados, ya me estaba cansando de estar aqui sin hacer nada " decia el tipo con pintas de samurai

" ya veo, con que assasin eh " decia rin como si entendiera algo

" rin averiguaste algo " preguntaba saber

" tal parece que caster hizo una invocacion de servant " respondio rin con una sonrisa forzada

" ¿ como un servant puede llamar a otro servant ? " decia saber confusa

" normalmente los tipo caster son magos por lo que no es de extrañar de que pudiera haber hecho el ritual " dijo rin

" ya veo...pero eso no importa ahora, nuestro deber es derrotar a assasin " decia saber y se ponia en guardia

" eso mismo, no eres la loca de las batallas que creia , ojala mi servant fuera un poco mas como tu " decia rin con un suspiro mientras saber ponia una sonrisa forzada y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Y las dos se prepararon para la batalla contra assasin

 **CON GOKU Y SHIRO...**

Cuando los dos tocaron tierra, tanto caster como su master los estaban esperando al parecer

" tal parece que nos estaban esperando " dijo shiro con rostro serio

" jojojojo... Vi vuestra llegada por eso estababamos esperandoos " contestaba caster con una risa burlesca

Goku permanecia callado por algun motivo, mientras caster y su master hablaban con shiro

" tal parece que os habeis dividido en dos grupos, pero eso ha sido un error ya que esas dos muchachas no derrotaran a mi assasin " decia caster muy confiada

" al parecer conocias nuestro plan " decia shiro

" emiya seras derrotado por el bien de nuestra meta " decia el master de caster

" asi que usted es su master, kuzuki sensei " decia shiro con rostro serio

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, pero goku rompio su silencio y hablo

" oye shiro ¿ te importaria si cambiamos de rival ? " dijo goku lo cual dejo a los presentes con caras confusas

" ¿ a que viene eso si se puede saber ? " preguntaba shiro que no entendia

" es simple, no quiero pegarle a una mujer, ademas ese tipo con cara inexpresiba parece buen peleador " respondia goku con cara molesta

Caster al escuchar eso comenzo a temblar de rabia, ya que por la forma en que goku lo decia era como si la subestimara y eso le dio muy profundo en su orgullo

" GRRRR... ! Como te atreves, tu un simple archer a subestimarme a mi ! " gritaba furiosa caster a goku

" di lo que quieras, pero eres muy debil, ademas mi abuelito me enseño a nunca pegar a una mujer " le decia goku ignorando la furia de caster

Cuando caster estaba al punto de atacar a goku, fue detenida por su master

" tranquilizate caster " dijo su master

" pe-pero, soichiro sama..." intentaba decir caster pero su master continuo hablando

" ese tipo no miente, por su complexion puedo saber que es un guerrero, seguramente fue el el que se enfrento a berseker el otro dia, si es cuerpo a cuerpo yo lo enfrentare, tu ocupate de emiya shiro " le dijo con rostro inexpresivo, pero por alguna razon caster estaba con el rostro de una mujer enamorada

" si soichiro sama lo dice asi sera " respondio positivamente caster

Y de esa forma se decidio quien enfrentaria a quien

 **CON RIN Y SABER...**

La pelea no andaba muy bien para las dos chicas, al parecer assassin era mas fuerte de lo esperado y nada de lo que hacian servia contra su tecnica con la espada

" maldicion, este tipo, es mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba " se quejaba rin

" ciertamente, apesar de su apariencia es muy fuerte " decia saber

" jovencitas, creo que el haberme subestimado las molesta, pero eso es parte de la vida y seguramente la proxima vez no subestimareis a nadie mas, aunque claro, no hay proxima ves para ustedes dos " les decia assassin a las dos

Tanto rin como saber estaban molestas y frustradas, pero lo que assassin les decia era cierto, ellas le habian subestimado y si no hacian algo, las dos moririan.

Pero cuando todo parecia perdido, algo inesperado sucedio, varias espadas que provenian del cielo, atravesaron a assassin.

 **CON GOKU Y SHIRO...**

Todo estaba ya decidido y las peleas estaban por comenzar, pero en ese instante y junto ha un brillo dorado una lluvia de espadas cayo sobre los cuatro.

Goku rapidamente se puso junto a shiro y con sus manos recubiertas de ki, repelia todas las espadas que caian sobre ellos caster y su maestro no tuvieron esa suerte y aunque caster levanto un escudo sobre ella y su master soichirou terminaron llenos de espadas atravesando sus cuerpos.

Caster en el suelo con muchas espadas atravesando su cuerpo, estiraba su mano temblorosa intentando alcanzar a su master el cual yacia a su lado sin vida. Mientras su cuerpo se desvanecia ella entre lagrimas solo alcanzo a decir antes de desaparecer

" so-soichirou...sama " y con eso desaparecio al completo

Shiro miraba todo lo ocurrido con rostro que no entendia que pasaba,pero goku apretaba los puños con rabia e impotencia por el final tan lastimoso que sus rivales habian tenido sin haber podido ese momento una voz arrogante hablo desde lo alto y los miraba con superioridad mientras flotaba en el cielo.

" pfff...solo dos eh, parece que estos dos perros callejeros son un poco buenos " decia en tono molesto el hombre de armadura dorada

Goku le lanzo una mirada llena de furia al tipo que se mantenia en el cielo y a su espalda habian como puntas de espadas saliendo de multitud de pequeños portales

En el momento que goku pretendia decirle algo a ese tipo, rin y saber aparecieron corriendo para saber que ocurria en este lugar ya que assassin corrio la misma suerte que caster y su maestro.

Cuando rin vio que goku miraba hacia arriba ella miro tambien, y vio al tipo de la armadura dorada flotando en el aire y con rostro de superioridad mirandolos, pero la que se quedo perpleja y puso un rostro molesto fue saber.

El tipo de la armadura se dio cuenta de ella y entonces su rostro cambio a uno con una sonrisa, pero saber se puso mas molesta al verlo poner ese rostro, algo que confundio tanto a rin,shiro y goku.

" parece que el destino es encontrarnos, rey de los caballeros " dijo el tipo de la armadura dorada

" esta vez no terminara como la ultima, rey de los heroes, gilgamesh " respodio saber mientras se disponia para luchar con gilgamesh

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Pido perdon por lo corto que es, pero como algunos sabeis ya, tengo problemas de salud y con tantas pruebas y analisis pues no tengo el tiempo necesario para escribir.**

 **Pero el proximo sera mas largo, prometido.**

 **! Hasta la proxima !**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 : LA PROXIMA VEZ SERA TU FIN**

* * *

En estos momentos una gran tension se respiraba en el ambiente, saber hablaba con gilgamesh, pero mas parecia que le tenia rencor por algo. Shiro y rin no comprendian nada, pero estaba claro que el tal gilgamesh no era un servant normal.

" veo que formaste una alianza con otro servant, me decepcionar rey de los caballeros " le decia gilgamesh a saber

" me importa muy poco lo que pienses rey de los heroes " respondia saber con tono molesto

" como siempre tu no sabes lo que es el respeto muchacha, ¿ quieres morir tan pronto ? " respondia gilgamesh un poco molesto por como saber le hablaba

" si crees poder hacerlo adelante " decia saber poniendose en guardia

Gilgamesh al escuchar la respuesta de saber, puso un rostro muy molesto y alzo su mano y un trono aparecio. Mientras se sentaba, nuevamente alzo su mano y tras de el un gran numero de circulos dorados bien alineados aparecieron y de ellos espadas sobresalian

" yo te enseñare a hablarme de forma mas respetuosa, muchacha arrogante " digo gilgamesh con tono molesto y autoritario

Rin y shirou no sabian que pasaba, pero estaba claro que el tipo de la armadura dorada era fuerte, muy fuerte y estaba molesto

Saber parecia tranquila, pero sabia que en estos momentos no podia hacer nada contra gilgamesh, no con su fuerza aun incompleta, pero despues de lo dicho no habia marcha atras y dberia hacer lo que pueda, pero algo ocurrio y ese algo fue goku, el cual se puso entre saber y gilgamesh y tenia un rostro de muy pocos amigos.

" ¿ que es lo que quieres, perro callejero ? Aparta o muere " respondio gilgamesh al ver a goku entre el y saber

" tu..." se escucho debilmente decir a goku

" ¿ dijiste algo ? " decia gilgamesh

" tu...te atreviste a interponerte en la pelea de otros, matando de forma furtiva a otras personas..." decia goku con grandes venas hinchadas en la frente

" ¿ y ? Lo que yo hago es justicia, ni mas ni menos, un perro callejero como tu nunca entenderia los designios de un rey " respondia gilgamesh con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

" no te lo perdonare..." dijo goku en voz baja mientras apretaba los puños

" ¿ eh ? No te escuche " decia gilgamesh de forma burlona con la mano en el oido

Rin que vio eso se puso nerviosa y dijo

" esto es malo, pero que muy malo " dijo rin a shiro

" ¿ malo ? A que te refieres tohsaka " preguntaba shiro que no entendia

En ese instante todo comenzo a temblar de forma violenta, la ciudad de fuyuki comenzo a sentir el temblor violento, las gentes entraron en panico y corrian asustadas, mientras en el lugar de la pelea, el cabello de goku bailaba en el aire, mientras su pelo pasaba de negro a dorado y electricidad recorria su cuerpo.

Los presentes miraban esto con sorpresa, miedo, expectacion y muchos mas sentimientos, pero el que estaba mas confundido de todos era gilgamesh que no entendia que ocurria.

Saber, shiro y rin sabian que es lo que estaba por ocurrir, ya que habian escuchado de ello por boca de goku, pero habia una gran diferencia entre escucharlo y verlo de primera mano.

Goku ya casi en su limite, miro a gilgamesh con rostro lleno de rabia y le grito con fuerza

" ! NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEE " y con ese grito su cabello se puso de color dorado, rodeado de un aura llameante del mismo color y con sus ojos en color esmeralda le lanzo una mirada a gilgamesh, el cual sintio un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo.

Rin y los otros estaban hipnotizados por la forma super saiyajin de goku

"...no mentia " decia rin que no podia apartar la vista de tan omniosa forma

" se-se ve...poderoso " decia shiro mientras intentaba calmar el temblor de sus manos

" esa forma es...injusta " decia saber con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

Gilgamesh al ver la forma del super saiyajin, comenzo a temblar de rabia y dijo

" tu...como te atreves a usar ese color siendo solo un perro callejero, prepa- " pero su discurso fue cortado por el puño de goku que impacto en el rostro de gilgamesh mandandolo contra el suelo creando un crater por el impacto

Goku ahora flotando en el cielo, miraba a gilgamesh desde lo alto y con ojos frios le dijo

"callate " escupio esas palabras con la frialdad que caracterizaba la forma sin control del super saiyajin

Gilgamesh se puso en pie con gran dificultad, ese golpe dolio y mucho, se toco la comisura de sus labio y vio sangre, no la de otros sino la suya propia, eso enfurecio al rey de los heroes que miro hacia donde goku flotaba, pero ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, repentinamente goku aparecio frente a el y sin mediar palabra le asesto un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago, lo cual hizo que la armadura dorada fuese agujereada y gilgamesh nuevamente salio despedido contra el edificio del templo, estrellandose en el y callendole todo encima enterrandolo entre escombros.

Rin saber y shiro miraban atonitos como goku en su estado super saiyajin no le daba tregua a su enemigo, por otro lado, goku miraba con rostro serio al lugar donde gilgamesh se habia estrellado.

Con un grito de rabia y frustracion, gilgamesh salio de los escombros con su rostro lleno de furia y humillacion, por haber sido tratado de esa forma por un ser inferior como goku.

Con venas hinchadas en su frente y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, gilgamesh perdio la poca paciencia que tenia y se dejo llevar por uno de los instintos mas primitivos del ser humano : **La furia .**

"que un ser inferior como tu se haya atrevido a herir mi divino cuerpo...lo pagaras...basura " le dijo gilgamesh completamente furioso y con un gesto grito

" **! PUERTA DE BABILONIA ! "** y innumerables circulos dorados aparecieron a su espalda

El extendio su mano hacia uno de ellos y agarro una empuñadura dorada, cuando extrajo el objeto, este parecia ser una espada, pero su diseño no era para nada como las espadas actuales, era como tubular, como si fuera un pequeño pilar dividido en tres secciones para formar esa especie de espada con tonos negros y rojos.

Gilgamesh alzo la extraña espada, la cual comenzo a girar cada segmento por direcciones distintas y comenzo a decir una especie de conjuro o algo similar

"¡Ofreceré este golpe como la ceremonia de separación!"  
"Hablo del principio. El cielo y la tierra están divididos y la nada celebra la Creación. Mi espada de la ruptura desgarra el mundo. "

" El vórtice que gira las estrellas, este infierno celestial significa el final de la víspera de la génesis. ¡Subside con la muerte! "  
" ¡Enuma Elish! "

Goku al ver esa extraña cosa acumulando poder, sintio un escalofrio incluso en su estado super saiyajin, y puso sus manos en sus caderas acumulando todo el poder posible

 **KAAAAAAAAA**

La espada de gilgamesh continuaba arremolinando poder en su hoja giratoria

 **MEEEEEEEEEE**

La energia carmesi cada vez era mas brillante

 **HAAAAAAAAAA**

Gilgamesh lentamente comenzaba a prepararse para lanzar su ataque

 **MEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Los dos estaban preparados para lanzarle al otro sus ataques y con el sonido de la caida de una roca que se desprendio de los restos del templo...lanzaron sus ataques el uno al otro

" **! ENUMA ELISH ! "**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Y el azul contra el carmesi chocaron violentamente

Shiro,saber y rin salieron volando del gran choque y su consecuente onda expansiva, gracias al cielo fueron amortiguados por la copa de un arbol cercano, pero el choque de los dos poderes continuaba y no parecia que fuera a terminar pronto

Tanto el uno como el otro no cedian una pulgada, y eso no era buena señal ya que si esto continuaba los dos ataques de tanto acumular poder en un solo lugar, estallarian haciendo que la tierra desapareciera en el proceso

Tanto gilgamesh como goku sabian que eso podia ocurrir si continuaban, pero ninguno de los dos estaba por ceder, uno por orgullo y el otro por venganza

Pero como si la cosa fuera el destino o una suerte, gilgamesh de pronto dejo el ataque y retrocedio con un salto, a lo que goku deshizo su kamehameha

La razon fue que el master de gilgamesh, el cual lo vio todo, decidio que aun no era el momento de librar una batalla de tal magnitud, y conociendo la personalidad de su servant opto por usar un comando y obligarle a detenerse

" ese maldito... " murmuro gilgamesh entre dientes " has tenido suerte, pero la proxima vez no sera como hoy " le grito gilgamesh a goku

" ¿ piensas huir ? " le dijo goku mirandolo con rostro serio

" yo no huyo, digamos que es una retirada temporal " le dijo gilgamesh tambien serio

" ya veo " al parecer goku entendio

" dime tu nombre " exigio gilgamesh

" son goku " dijo el saiyajin

" ya veo...pues bien son goku, nuestro proximo encuentro sera el fin para uno de los dos, hasta entonces espero que no seas derrotado por alguna basura " le dijo gilgamesh ahora con una sonrisa desafiante

" lo mismo va para ti " le respondio goku

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro durante unos instantes, y luego se giraron cada uno en una direccion distinta, con gilgamesh marchandose y goku aun en super saiyajin regresando donde se encontraban rin y los demas

Los tres se acercaron a su amigo y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas y recriminaciones por parte de rin la cual estaba enfadada por la forma ruda que habia sido tratada el dia de hoy, pero goku en su mente pensaba en la extraña espada que pudo estar a la par con su kamehameha en super saiyajin

Al final la mision fue un exito a medias, pero ninguno de ellos lo pensaba de esa forma, mientras regresaban a sus casas

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Se que estais pensando que los capitulos son cortos, y hay una buena razon, la razon es que si ni los hago tan cortos la historia terminara en dos capitulos mas ya que como maximo tendra 10 o 11 capitulos de este estilo.**

 **! Hasta la proxima !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Después de un largo parón, aquí traigo nuevo capitulo. Se me esta haciendo un poco difícil continuar la historia ya que no se me ocurre nada bueno...el final lo tengo claro, pero el camino hasta llegar a el no mucho.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 : PROMESA ENTRE GUERREROS**

* * *

Cerca de un mes habia pasado desde el enfrentamiento entre goku y gilgamesh, desde entonces goku no a dejado la casa de rin y se mantiene día tras día en el patio en posición de loto intentando controlar su estado de super saiyajin.

Rin por su lado, desde hace dos semanas no a regresado a la casa de emiya, y la razón es que una cierta persona a estado visitándolo todos los días y rin no quiere hablar con esa persona por el momento.

Goku en uno de sus descansos, vio que rin estaba sentada mirándolo y por alguna razón tenia un rostro complicado en ella, por lo que pregunto

" oye rin, ¿ cual es la razón para que no visites la casa de shiro "-pregunto goku

Rin en ese momento pensó que goku es bastante perspicaz en las ocasiones mas raras y molestas

Con un suspiro, rin le contó el motivo

" la razón por la que no voy es para no encontrarme con cierta persona "-le dijo rin

" ya veo, ¿ es un enemigo ? "-pregunto este

" no,esa persona es... mi hermana "-le respondió rin

" no sabia que tenias una hermana "-dijo goku

" bueno, es una larga historia y para resumirlo, ella tampoco lo sabe "-dijo rin

" los hermanos siempre son complicados, el mio intento secuestrar a mi hijo y terminamos matándonos el uno al otro "-le dijo goku con rostro complicado

"yo no pienso llegar a esos extremos, pero sin duda somos rivales, ya que ella es un máster también "-le dijo rin a goku muy seria

" yo te apoyare en lo que decidas y lo sabes, y si hay que luchar pues se luchara "-le dijo este con una sonrisa

Rin al verle solo pudo suspirar y decirle con otra sonrisa

"tu solo buscas pelear " -dijo rin

" eso esta claro "-respondió goku

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

Rin cuando se disponía para salir hacia el instituto, vio que en su buzón habia una carta, cuando la abrió para ver su contenido en ella se sorprendio por lo escrito.

 _que tal estas rin onee chan, soy illyasviel von einzbern, te mando esta carta como un desafío, nuestro ultimo encuentro fue demasiado peligroso para que la ciudad lo soportase, pero ahora te espero en el bosque de fuyuki, donde nuestros servants podrán luchar con todo su poder y así decidir quien sera el vencedor._

 _Te espero al atardecer, no te retrases._

rin al terminar de leer la carta, sintió como si illya estuviera muy confiada en la fuerza de su servant, eso era bueno para rin ya que su servant de seguro no perdería contra berserker en poder

Rin entro a la casa y fue al jardín donde goku estaba como siempre haciendo su entrenamiento mental.

" oye goku, escucha "-dijo rin

Goku abrió sus ojos y miro a rin la cual tenia una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro por algún motivo

" que ocurre para que tengas esa sonrisa en tu rostro "-pregunto goku

" tenemos un desafío "-dijo esta

Goku al escuchar esas palabras le brillaron los ojos y se puso en pie rápidamente

" ¿ enserio ? "-pregunto este emocionado

"muy enserio, hoy en la tarde en el bosque, así que prepárate "-respondió rin

"jejejeje...estoy emocionado "-dijo este chocando su puño en su palma con una medio sonrisa en su rostro

 **ESE DÍA-AL ATARDECER : BOSQUE DE FUYUKI...**

Goku llegaba volando al lugar con rin en sus brazos, no fue ningún problema encontrar a illya y berserker ya que goku recordaba bien la sensación del ki de berserker de su encuentro anterior.

Goku aterrizo y dejo a rin en el suelo y frente a ellos se encontraba illya montada en el hombro de berserker y parecía muy confiada

" veo que realmente viniste onee chan "-dijo illya con una sonrisa

" ¿ acaso lo dudabas ? "-respondió rin con otra sonrisa

" debes confiar mucho en la fuerza de tu servant si apareciste sin ningún plan "-le dijo illya

" eso esta claro, ningún servant en esta guerra es rival para el, y eso incluye al tuyo "-respondió rin llena de confianza

" eso ya lo veremos "-dijo illya un poco molesta

Illya con la ayuda de berserker bajo de su hombro y se alejo del lugar, rin al ver eso hizo lo mismo dejando solo a goku y berserker frente a frente.

Berserker fue el primero en atacar,lanzando un golpe hacia goku, pero ese fue tan lento que no le costo nada esquivarlo.

Berserker lanzaba un golpe tras otro de forma descontrolada, los cuales goku esquivaba sin problema alguno, este cansado de estar a la defensiva dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y se impulso contra su rival asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo al interior del bosque mientras derribaba multitud de arboles a su paso.

Berserker pudo frenar al fin con dificultad y miro hacia lo lejos donde goku se encontraba de pie esperándolo. Este gruño con violencia y corrio hacia donde estaba goku

"veo que sigues tan duro como la ultima vez "-dijo goku con un rostro contento

Goku se lanzo también hacia berserker, pero cuando estaba cerca de encontrarse con el, su rival agarro uno de los arboles rotos con su mano y sin que goku lo esperase se lo estrello en todo el cuerpo.

Goku soltó saliva por el impacto y salio despedido hacia una enorme roca en la cual se estrello y callo al suelo, pero berserker no le dejaría respirar y corriendo al lugar y sin dejar que goku se recuperase, le lanzo una ráfaga de puñetazos llenos de furia.

Los golpes impactaban una y otra vez en goku, pero no contento con solo eso, berserker lo agarro de la pierna, lo hizo girar varias veces en el aire como si de un muñeco se tratase y lo lanzo contra los arboles con el mismo resultado que tuvo el anteriormente.

Berserker corría furioso hacia el lugar donde goku fue mandado ya que no pensaba darle ni un segundo de respiro, pero eso ni le hizo cosquillas al saiyajin el cual se puso en pie y mirando como berserker se acercaba dijo

" veo que vas con todo, por lo que yo haré lo mismo como forma de respeto "-dijo goku y entonces se puso serio

 **CON RIN Y ILLYA**

Illya miraba todo con rostro sonriente ya que su berserker parecía estar ganando, pero cuando pensaba burlarse de rin, vio que esta no tenia ni un ápice de preocupación en su rostro

" no pareces preocupada a pesar de que tu servant esta perdiendo "-dijo illya para ver si rin se enfadaba

" ¿ tu crees ? Fíjate bien niña, por que lo bueno esta por llegar "-respondió rin con rostro tranquilo

" ¿que estas diciendo ? Acaso no ves que tu servant perde-"-pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que una gran llama dorada apareció en mitad del bosque y todo a su alrededor desapareció dejando a la vista un enorme circulo donde ya no habian ni arboles ni nada y solo estaban goku en estado super saiyajin y berserker

Rin al ver el rostro desencajado de illya solo le dijo

" como te decía, lo bueno empieza ahora "

 **CON GOKU...**

Goku ahora en estado de super saiyajin miraba a berserker con rostro serio y le dijo

" como guerrero que eres responderé a tu valentía dándolo todo en nuestra pelea, así que prepárate "-decía goku mientras tomaba su pose de pelea

Berserker como si tomara el reto, rugió y apretó los puños, pero cuando dio un paso, goku movió su puño a gran velocidad creando un bala de aire comprimido la cual dejo en el pecho de berserker un agujero.

El gigante cayo desplomado contra el suelo, pero cuando goku pensaba que habia ganado, el agujero en el pecho comenzó a humear y a cerrarse.

" ya veo...por eso tiene tanta confianza "-decía goku como si entendiera algo

Berserker, ahora con su herida cerrada, se puso en pie nuevamente y se lanzo contra goku.

Lo siguiente fue una pelea como la que tuvieron en su primer encuentro, a puñetazos y sin defenderse de ellos.

La pelea era muy dura, tanto que hizo que illya vomitara por verla aun estando tan lejos, rin por el contrario aguantaba bien esa cantidad de violencia.

Cuando los dos tenían varios minutos de golpes sin parar, berserker comenzó a flaquear por algún motivo extraño, goku se dio cuenta y no perdió el tiempo y le lanzo un poderoso golpe al mentón lanzandolo hacia el cielo, pero sin detenerse en eso, desapareció del lugar y apareció sobre berserker y le remato con un poderoso golpe el cual lo estrello contra el suelo creando un enorme crater en el y con berserker en el interior derrotado

Illya al ver que su berserker habia sido derrotado corrió hacia el lugar gritando su nombre y llorando,rin al ver eso solo suspiro y dijo "al final solo es una niña " y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde goku se encontraba

Goku aterrizo y lentamente bajo al crater para rematar la pelea, pero cuando estaba frente a berserker se dio cuenta que su mirada era la de alguien que habia recuperado la lucidez en sus últimos momentos.

Goku vio que berserker movió sus labios como intentando decir algo, pero su voz estaba tan apagada que tuvo que acercar su oído para escuchar las ultimas palabras del gigante.

"pro-protege a illya por mi, por favor "-esas fueron las ultimas palabras de berserker antes de comenzar a desaparecer

Goku solo asintió con la cabeza ante la petición de un guerrero en sus últimos momentos.

En ese instante illya llego corriendo mientras lloraba y desesperadamente le decía a berserker que no la dejara sola. Pero ya era muy tarde y berserker, entre pequeñas luces desapareció, dejando a illya llorando y a goku viendo esto con pesar.

Rin se acerco y le dijo a goku

" no te mortifiques, así son las reglas en esta guerra "-dijo rin con tono tranquilo

" pues ya va siendo hora que alguien las cambie ".esa fue la respuesta de goku antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde illya se encontraba llorando

Goku puso una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en el hombro de illya y le dijo

" no llores mas, ese hombre te a protegió hasta el ultimo segundo y aun sigue haciéndolo "-le dijo goku con voz firme

" ¿ aun ? Pero si ya no esta mas "-dijo illya entre sollozos

" puede que el ya no este mas, pero me confió su tarea, por lo que yo seré quien te proteja a partir de ahora "-le respondió goku con tono tranquilizador

" ¿ de verdad ? ¿ me protegerás de todo ? "- pregunto illya

" de todo y de todos "-dijo goku dándole un pulgar arriba

Illya al ver eso solo sonrío ante lo que goku le dijo y se limpio las lagrimas con su manga

Rin estaba feliz de que la persona que convoco fuera tan noble y puro de corazón. Ahora goku que caminaba con illya a su lado, tenia una cosa mas por proteger en este mundo.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno con esto ya queda menos para el final, en varios capítulos mas terminara esta historia.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL

**Que tal , este sera el ultimo capitulo, originalmente tenia pensado sacar unos tres mas, pero debido a la falta de apoyo a la historia mi decisión fue el no escribirlos, are un super resumen de lo que pudo ser y no fue.**

 **Como no quería dejar la historia inconclusa subo este capitulo, para que como mínimo darle un final.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 : EL FINAL DE LA GUERRA**

* * *

Las batallas siguientes a la derrota de berserker fueron las siguientes

Saber se enfrento a lancer, los dos tuvieron una batalla encarnizada con la victoria de saber muy justa

El siguiente enfrentamiento fue entre goku y rider, la cual lo enfrento en un bosque, pero con la intervención de sakura, al final rider le concedió la victoria a goku, permaneciendo en este mundo para poder despedirse como se debe de sakura.

 **(en esta historia, sakura no es el recipiente del grial, el recipiente es su hermano )**

El enfrentamiento final antes de encontrarse con gilgamesh, fue entre goku y saber, los dos tuvieron una pelea increíble y muy justa ya que goku se enfrento a ella en estado base, pero al final el resultado fue con la derrota de saber.

varios dias han pasado desde ese enfrentamiento y ahora, goku, rin y illya se encontraban relajándose en casa antes de la pelea final.

" creo que algo así no esta nada mal "-decía goku sentado en el sofá

" has peleado duro, por lo que esto es lo mínimo que te puedo ofrecer antes de la batalla de mañana "-decía rin en la mesa mientras bebía te

Illya la cual estaba sentada en el regazo de goku tenia un rostro triste

" hoy sera la ultima vez que podamos estar así..."-decía illya con la cabeza baja

Goku al verla triste le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad y le respondió

"nunca olvidare que durante un tiempo corto tuve una hija tan linda como tu illya, por lo que espero que tu tampoco te olvides de mi "-le dijo goku con tono paternal

Illya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, asintió, no hacia mucho que se habian conocido, pero para illya goku era lo mas parecido a un padre que habia conocido

 **( NOTA DEL AUTOR : esto es por que illya no habia conocido a kiritsugu por eso no tenia una referencia paterna )**

Rin miraba esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por algún motivo esa sonrisa se fue deshaciendo y se volvió una triste.

Esa noche, rin estaba en el balcón, con rostro pensativo mientras miraba la noche estrellada, ella tenia pensado decirle a goku lo que sentía por el, pero también temía por lo que el pudiera decirle

" _si no le digo, nada cambiara, y solo seremos master y servant, y no quiero ese tipo de relación con el...quiero mas...mucho mas...pero si ganamos, el desaparecerá y de nada servirá el que le confiese mis sentimientos...por lo que mi deseo sera..."-_ esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por goku

" oye rin, que haces levantada a estas horas, mejor vete a dormir que mañana sera un dia muy largo "-le decía goku preocupado por ella

Ella al ver esa preocupación, en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

" ya lo se, solo que...necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas en mi mente "-respondió ella con una sonrisa

Rin se le quedo mirando y se sonrojo, algo que goku se dio cuenta y puso un rostro dolido

Rin que pensó que este era el momento, decidió confesarle sus sentimientos

" goku...yo...por ti-"-pero fue detenida por goku

" rin...creo que se lo que vas a decir, pero...no creo que sea buena idea, yo no pertenezco a este mundo y una vez esto termine desaparece...lo entiendes verdad "-le dijo goku a rin con rostro serio

" lo-lose...pero aun así yo..."-rin intentaba decirlo pero se detuvo

Lo que goku decía era cierto,¿ pero en que estaba ella pensando ? Algo como un amor entre master y servant...eso era imposible, y shirou y saber los cuales se habian enamorado eran la referencia en que algo como esto nunca podría funcionar

Ciertamente ella podría pedir como deseo que el pudiera quedarse, pero ¿ eso estaba bien ? El dijo que tenia esposa e hijo en su mundo, ¿ estaba bien el separarle de su familia ? Rin ya no sabia bien que pensar, pero la pregunta mas importante era...¿ el sentía lo mismo que ella ?

Las cosas no van como uno quiere en la vida, y esa noche rin se fue a dormir con todas esas preguntas e incertidumbres rondando en su cabeza.

 **DIA DE LA BATALLA FINAL**

La ciudad se encontraba vacía gracias a un hechizo creado por kotomine

rin y goku avanzaban por las calles vacías de la ciudad de fuyuki, rin parecía nerviosa al contrario que goku el cual estaba bastante tranquilo dada la situación y lo que estaba por venir.

" pareces nerviosa "-pregunto goku a rin

Esta con ojos entrecerrados le dijo

" tu eres el que esta demasiado relajado "-respondió rin

"jajajaja, bueno, comparado con las peleas que tuve hasta ahora en mi mundo esto de ahora no me quita el sueño "-respondió este mientras reía

" ¿ acaso no estas ni un poco nervioso por enfrentar a gilgamesh ? "-pregunto rin confusa

" realmente no,después de la ultima pelea con el ya se cual es su nivel y no me preocupa, sera una victoria rápida "-respondió goku con confianza

" es el rey de los héroes, no deberías subestimarle "-decía rin preocupada por lo confiado que estaba goku

" eso a mi no me importa, comparado a freezer o a vegeta es solo un pelele con aires de grandeza "-respondió goku

Rin pensaba que estaba demasiado confiado, pero si decía esas cosas con tanta convicción, debería ser por algo

Sin darse cuenta, los dos habian llegado al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban kotomine junto a gilgamesh esperándoles

" te tomaste tu tiempo, son goku "-dijo gilgamesh el cual estaba sentado en un trono dorado

" ¿ acaso tienes prisa ? Tu derrota esta decidida en el momento que he llegado "-respondió goku con una sonrisa confiada

Esas palabras hicieron que gilgamesh pusiera una mala cara

" reconozco que eres fuerte, pero ¿realmente piensas que podrás derrotarme ? A mi ¿ al rey de los héroes ? "-decía gilgamesh con voz molesta

Goku suspiro cansado y le respondió

" solo eres un bocazas, ¿ rey de los héroes ? Pfff...no me hagas reír, para mi solo eres un niño consentido el cual arma un berrinche cuando algo no sale como el quiere "-dijo goku en tono serio

Las venas en la cabeza de gilgamesh se estaban hinchando y su rostro estaba rojo de rabia

" eres débil chico, y las palabras no sirven de nada ya, ahora solo queda luchar por lo que cierra la boca y comencemos "-dijo goku de forma tajante terminando esta conversación sin sentido

Gilgamesh todo furioso se puso en pie apretando los dientes por la rabia y pateo el trono dorado

" ! MORIRÁS PLEBEYOOOO ! " grito furioso gilgamesh mientras se equipaba su armadura dorada

" uwaaaaa...esta furioso "-dijo rin

" ese es el punto "-respondió goku con una sonrisa

Gilgamesh sin mediar palabra saco una espada de la nada y mientras esta acumulaba poder, lo disparo a goku y rin

Ese disparo en forma de media luna dorada, impacto en el objetivo lo cual saco una sonrisa en el rostro de gilgamesh el cual comenzó a reír de forma lunática

" JAJAJAJAJA, VISTE ESO PLEBEYO, ES LO QUE OCURRE CUANDO DESAFÍAS AL REY DE LOS HÉROES ".decía gilgamesh pensando que habia dañado a goku

Pero el humo creado se disipo y ahí se encontraba goku en su estado de super saiyajin con su aura desplegada la cual cubrió a rin

" decepcionante "-dijo goku con su mirada fría

Gilgamesh al ver esa mirada por un momento sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, pero con su gran orgullo se recupero y rápidamente uso su carta de triunfo

" ! Esto lo decidirá todo ! ! PUERTA DE BABILONIA ! "

Con las palabras de gilgamesh, incontables espadas aparecieron tras el, todo el espacio que rodeaba a los implicados cambio a un lugar dorado

" esto es diferente de la ultima vez "-decía rin preocupada

Goku no decía nada, solo estaba parado frente a ella

Gilgamesh con un movimiento con su mano, las espadas tras el salieron disparadas hacia goku

Habian cientos de ellas, pero eso no inquieto a goku el cual con un grito su aura comenzó a hacerse mas grande y tomo una forma circular

Las espadas simplemente se destruían al contacto con el aura algo que gilgamesh veía con ojos llenos de sorpresa y miedo

Goku cansado de esto, puso sus manos en sus caderas y se preparo para lanzar su mejor golpe

" no creo que sea necesario, pero aun así, te mostrare el verdadero poder ".dijo goku con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

SUPER

KAAAAAA

MEEEEEEEE

HAAAAAAAA

MEEEEEEEEEE

No habia lugar donde huir, y gilgamesh lo sabia

! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Goku disparo su super kamehameha contra gilgamesh el cual solo pudo ver esto con un rostro lleno de temor antes de ser desintegrado

El lugar creado por gilgamesh se resquebrajo y con un sonido como de cristal rompiéndose, se vino abajo

Con todo terminado, goku regreso a su estado base, pero en ese instante el grial apareció frente a el y rin

Rin abrazaba a goku feliz, ya que sin el no podría haber sido la que quedase al final, pero aun tenían que pedir sus deseos

Rin se acerco al grial y pidió su deseo

" deseo ser la maga mas poderosa del mundo "-deseo rin

Exacto, después de pensarlo bien, ella no tuvo el valor para pedir su deseo egoísta de que goku se quedase a su lado

Por otro lado, goku pidió su deseo

" deseo que illya viva feliz durante toda su vida junto a rin "-deseo goku

Puede que fuera un deseo ambiguo, pero fue hecho de todo corazón

Después de que sus deseos fueran cumplidos, el cuerpo de goku comenzaba a desaparecer entre luces

Rin al ver eso no pudo aguantar sus lagrimas las cuales se derramaban de sus preciosos ojos azules

Goku al ver eso se acerco a ella y le puso su mano ya casi transparente en la mejilla

" vamos rin, no llores, al menos en nuestra despedida muéstrame esa hermosa sonrisa tuya "-le decía goku con voz tierna

" no...no...no pidas cosas imposibles en un momento como este idiota "-decía rin entre sollozos

Goku el cual ya casi habia desaparecido le dio un golpecito en la frente lo cual sorprendio a rin la cual con sus manos se toco el lugar golpeado

" fue muy divertido...gracias rin, espero que seas feliz...hasta siempre "-dijo goku mientras desaparecía

Rin al ver eso intento abrazarle de forma desesperada una ultima vez, pero solo abrazo la nada y se quedo allí, en mitad de la calle, como si estuviera abrazando algo mientras derramaba sus lagrimas y sus ultimas palabras, las cuales pronuncio al vació fueron

" gracias por todo...mi primer amor, son goku "

y así concluye la historia de una guerra la cual el mundo nunca conocerá

* * *

 **FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

* * *

 **FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

Después de que el grial apareciera frente a ellos, goku y rin se dispusieron a pedir sus deseos

Rin la cual miro a goku, le pidió al grial

" deseo que son goku sea parte de este mundo y se quede "-pidió rin

Era un deseo egoísta, ella lo sabia bien, pero sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes que su racionalidad por lo que deseo eso

Goku al escuchar el deseo de rin, con un suspiro y una sonrisa de rendición le pidió su deseo al grial

" quiero tener la misma edad que rin "-pidió goku

Rin al escuchar eso sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa

El cuerpo de goku comenzó a brillar muy fuerte, cegando a rin, cuando esta recupero la visión de nuevo, frente a ella estaba un goku en plena adolescencia con una sonrisa en su rostro

" ahora no creo que exista ningún problema "-dijo este con una gran sonrisa

Rin con lagrimas de felicidad, corrió hacia el y salto a sus brazos, y sin decir mas le beso.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de rin, illya casi se desmalla al ver la nueva apariencia de goku, poco después se decidió que por ahora solo le diría oniichan

Tres años después, goku y rin se casaron y junto a illya y el nuevo hijo que rin esperaba, vivieron felices.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FINAL ALTERNATIVO.**

* * *

 **Y con esto concluye esta historia, ¿ podría haber dado para mas ? Pues si, pero debido a la poca recepción decidí terminarla, al menos le di un final y eso ya es mucho.**

 **Puede que algún dia escriba la historia de fate zero.**

 **HASTA LA VISTA !**


End file.
